bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Marcos moreno
mmm Haber como es eso de "no te molestes" no quiero que los demas usuarios piensen que solo por nombrarlos a ustedes 3 (4 con camilo) no voy a hacer nada o me voy a desaparecer. no es por nada pero yo tambien hago parte de esta comunidad, y mi voto tiene validez no se olviden de ello, no les estoy amenazando o amedrentando, solo quiero que me permitan participar de lo que ustedes han hecho en mi ausencia. ahhh y pues no era borrar los mensajes era solo trasladar la discusion. una vez mas agradezco su ayuda 200px|link=user:Kenpachi025 21:42 21 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias pero a cual imagen y barras te refieres Capitan:Toshiro Elric 20:37 22 oct 2010 (UTC) O_o ya veo y ¿donde lo introdusco? Capitan:Toshiro Elric 21:18 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Tranquilo en mi pagina de usuario cierto Capitan:Toshiro Elric 01:59 23 oct 2010 (UTC) De acuerdo tratare de hacerlo Capitan:Toshiro Elric 02:18 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Yammato no pude :P Capitan:Toshiro Elric 03:27 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Quiero participar en tu proyecto Capitan:Toshiro Elric 03:39 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Si pero no se como archivarla y por favor podria usted crearme una pagina para la firma :D y como hicistes esa firma que te quedo genial :D Archivo:1.jpeg Ichibantai Taicho To Ōroshi Hisagi Sōtaichō Sama. Idea Tengo una idea de como Konan se convirtio en la Reina.Podria ser que Miroku,antes de todo lo acontecido,invade la dimension a la que pertenece el Rey y es herirdo gravemente por Miroku dejandolo al vorde de la muerte.La Sociedad de Almas sufre cambios muy extraños y Konan se sobresalta,entonces decide investigar,llegando a la Dimension de Rey.Alli malherido le da sus poderes (como Rukia a Ichigo) y evita la destruccion de la Sociedad... Archivo:0.png Gādiantaicho Taichi Inuzuri De acuerdo gracias :D Capitan:Toshiro Elric 17:49 23 oct 2010 (UTC) *Yamato, Sobre los "peones" que dijiste, es que es una para que cada capitan derrote o uno por saga Archivo:13.jpeg Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 01:48 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Yamato ¿quien hace los cambios en los usuarios destacados? Capitan:Toshiro Elric 03:18 24 oct 2010 (UTC) disculpa si vas a hacer el adjuchas de mi historia un arrankar tamvien vas hacer otros como una especie de nuevos "Espadas" o no link=User Blog:Ruisu_yadomaru/4ta_División Capitan: Ruisu Yadômaru 15:01 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Esta parte de resolucion es una pelea buena o una pelea normal entre Toshiro y yo Archivo:13.jpeg Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 15:39 24 oct 2010 (UTC)~ Gracias por la informacion Yammato Capitan:Toshiro Elric 15:48 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Cual es la idea que se te vino a la cabeza si se puede saber (tiene que ver con hacer nuevos Espada o no) link=User Blog:Ruisu_yadomaru/4ta_División Capitan: Ruisu Yadômaru 19:18 24 oct 2010 (UTC) *Quien sera mi oponente en la siguiente saga Archivo:13.jpeg Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 19:21 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Yammato ya termine mi batalla con Shinryu dime que te parece Capitan:Toshiro Elric 22:18 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Problema Hola, queria preguntarte, que, como hago para editar los titulos de un articulo, ya que, un episodio del anime me saliómal el titulo porque se me paso la "»" y quedo asi...y si no se puede, entonces te pido que lo elimines para hacerlo de nuevo, pero esta vez escrito bien. El articulo es : [[¿Imposible de atacar? ¡Genryūsai sellado!»|'¿Imposible de atacar? ¡Genryūsai sellado!»']] (como vez, tiene la "»" al final xD, si pudieras arreglarlo...) Archivo:sexto.jpg Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke 18:38 25 oct 2010 (UTC) Yamato D: alguien daño la plantilla de la academia o no se pues a mi no me sale podrias hacer otra ?? si sabes claro Archivo:1.jpeg Ichibantai Taicho To Ōroshi Hisagi Sōtaichō Sama. Ahhh ahoa entiendo, es que tu me decias que pusiera en editar el mouse y se me abrian más opciones...pero...tu me lo decia en fomra de la New Wikia Look...ajajaja Yo la tengo en Monaco ya que la New Wikia Look no me gusto mucho (por no decir que la encontre horrible de mala, sin insultar a los que le gusto), entonces la Opcion Mover esta en otro lado, pero ya la encontre, solo me falta arreglar las cosas. Gracias Archivo:sexto.jpg Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke 18:59 25 oct 2010 (UTC) Sobre lo del articulo, como va a salir en solo 12 horas más, decidi hacerlo, ya que, tengo una pag que los suben al momento de que salen...no estaba pensanndo en tener derecho sobre este...Lo siento mucho. Archivo:sexto.jpg Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke 19:01 25 oct 2010 (UTC) Otra pregunta. ¿Debo hacer la historia de como llege al "futuro" y que hize alla? Gracias. Archivo:sexto.jpg Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke 20:10 25 oct 2010 (UTC) idea interesante saludos, como el titulo dice tengo una idea bastante interesante, pero necesito que usted me diga que le parece: como algunas veces es dificil encontrar algunos articulos que editar, debido a que la mayoria ya tienen lo necesario, que tal si, al igual que hicieron con el gotei 13, forman un grupo de espadas, para que estos mantengan activos a lod miembros de la wiki, mi idea es que estos Espada, sean 10 usuarios de la wiki escogidos al azar(por ustedes claro esta) y que estos se encarguen de alterar un poco los articulos para mantener activos al resto de los usuarios, pero paraque esto funcione, ustedes no podran interferir en articulos que estos hayan alterado. que le parece mi idea? espero que sea de su agrado se despide coordialmente (shiro-chan 22:48 25 oct 2010 (UTC)) Yamato :D Konan me hiso el favor de crearme mi pagina de Firma pero no se como usarla me podrias explicar :D''' Ichibantai Taicho To Ōroshi Hisagi Sōtaichō Sama.' Eso ya lo se pero como firmo D: es decir como la uso 'Ichibantai Taicho To Ōroshi Hisagi Sōtaichō Sama.' Bueno ya se como usarla pero no se como hacer el enlace sin que se vea mal la pagina me podrias ayudar 'ŌӆфϩҥιҤιϩѧϑιι Archivo:1.jpeg Hare mi batalla la pero necesito un par de detalles para hacerla. #le gano #pierdo #activa su resurreccion #si le gano vive o muere #si pierdo que hago. #etc... link=User Blog:Ruisu_yadomaru/4ta_División '''Capitan: Ruisu Yadômaru 23:00 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Se ve genial el inicio de la segunda saga, eso de "con que el sea..." ya no puedo esperar a ver que giro creas Yamato XD Archivo:13.jpeg Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 03:48 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola, quiero hacerte una pregunta...¿Tengo teniente?...digo de la 6° División??? Archivo:sexto.jpg Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke 21:11 27 oct 2010 (UTC) A ya solo era para saber, porque hay un usuario que se puso activo...es algo de Daruno De jador creo, que como tiene el tag de Teniente de la 6° División me confundi un poco. Otra cosa, porque en las imagenes destacadas dijiste "Partida de Aizen a Karakura" '''xD, solo digo porque no hay ninguna imagen candidata con ese nombre. Archivo:sexto.jpg '''Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke 21:44 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Mi Bankai Ya que ayudas con las Zanpakuto,me ayudas con mi Bankai? Ademas de un nombre para las dos liberaciones... Archivo:0.png Gādiantaicho Taichi Inuzuri *Si,que siga manejando el viento,pero,obviamente,a un nivel mucho mas elevado.Si buscale nombres relacionados con el viento.Tambien,si quieres,inventale habilidades a mi Shikai.PD: Usa otra forma,si quieres,del Bankai,ya uqe yo puse la de Naruto,pero puedes invetar otra... *El Usuario Daruno.De.Jador ex-teniente del sexto escuadron le e ofrecido ser mi teniente que opinas lo haciendo o tendra que pasar la academia? [[User: Danieru Médina|'ŌӆфϩҥιҤιϩѧϑιι']]Archivo:1.jpeg Obvio que te entendi xD, es que solo me aseguraba porque en una de esas habias puesto una imagen de Aizen llendo a la Karakura real y yo no la veia, solo eso. En todo caso voy a arreglartelo.Archivo:sexto.jpg Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke 23:41 27 oct 2010 (UTC) *Me gustan las habilidades y ya pense en donde ponerlas.Como te imaginas la forma de mi Bankai??? y se te ocurre algo para el nombre???Archivo:0.png Gādiantaicho Taichi Inuzuri *D: yo pense que yo mataria a Genichiro xP y no han usudo mi shikai no tengan miedo de usarlo :D [[User: Danieru Médina|'ŌӆфϩҥιҤιϩѧϑιι']]Archivo:1.jpeg Saga: El enfrentamiento final Veo que se acerca el enfretamiento final,te queria decir que me gustaria que yo aparezca en el ultimo momento,justo cuando estaban a punto de abrir la puerta hacia el Dangai,que todos se pregunten por mi,pero que digan que ya es muytarde y hayque irse,pero llego justo cuando se estaba por abrir la puerta...Y te queria preguntar: ¿Acaso la Saga termina con el enfrentamiento? Porque no veo que haya habido ningun secreto revelado sobre el Gotei. Archivo:0.png Gādiantaicho Taichi Inuzuri Un momento O__O quisiera ser arrancar D: no vizard si no espada pero ser bueno :D haci que no se si se podria editar o que yo halla sido un arrcancar vasto lorde de lord dakusuta antes ?? ŌӆфϩҥιҤιϩѧϑιιArchivo:1.jpeg cambio de nombre quisiera cambiarle el nombre a cobra negra para que cobra sea su resurreccion. no se si me entiendes link=User Blog:Ruisu_yadomaru/4ta_División Capitan: Ruisu Yadômaru 21:05 1 nov 2010 (UTC) y al final le podre cambiar el nombre a cobra negra link=User Blog:Ruisu_yadomaru/4ta_División Capitan: Ruisu Yadômaru 21:29 1 nov 2010 (UTC) si lo se y tambien se que luche mucho por ese puesto u.u y tambien pense por que en bleach wiki no hay un hueco mundo :D y pienso que se podria ""hacer votaciones para ver quien sera sotaicho pero todo es si tu y james estan de acuerdo a crear un hueco mundo :D" ŌӆфϩҥιҤιϩѧϑιιArchivo:1.jpeg Veo que no piensas igual que yo el hueco mundo sera un lugar normal como el gotei 13 xD no haran nada malo solo que seran sociedades diferentes para que mas gente se anime :D y claro que no quiero morir y la idea de tener nuestra propia historia es que la podemos hacer diferente a la de tite :D ŌӆфϩҥιҤιϩѧϑιιArchivo:1.jpeg Premio Capitulos Le podrias haceer una plantilla de Preio a mi Proyecto? Asi hay una distincion mas grande uqe aparecer en el Hall.Ademas la idea es que los proyectos sean iguales,pero tan solo con distintos fines...no? Archivo:0.png Gādiantaicho Taichi Inuzuri RESPUESTA 1. En un momento lo hago, es que estoy completamente seguro que cho significa pueblo...mmmm...igual voy a hacerte caso 2. Puede que se vea un poco "kbrona" (sin insultar a nadie) pero estoy intentando equilibrar mi shikai, ahi solo puse mis ideas actuales, pero como dije ya estoy viendo como arreglarlo para que no sea tan fuerte como un bankai. (PD: Las Ideas Son Totalmente Originales De Mi Cabeza, Asi Que Si Hay Alguna Coincidencia, Es Pura Casualidad XD!) 3. Solo leo, no he entrado mucho en ese tema. Archivo:sexto.jpg Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke 21:13 2 nov 2010 (UTC) Bueno, encontre la forma de poner videos, la explicación es un poco compleja pero voy a intentar explicarte como...ejem: Video (Prueba) oyioz8siiPE? Donde ves que dice las palabras extrañas "oyioz8siiPE?" (PONLO EN MODO FUENTE) ''ese es digamos el "codigo" del video, es decir, si cambio el codigo de ese video por uno de otro video, aparecerá el nuevo video de quien es el codigo. Para que sea más facil, me das el link del video (DEBE ser de YouTube) y yo te explico como ponerlo. Saludos Archivo:sexto.jpg '''Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke' 22:20 2 nov 2010 (UTC) OK No hay problema , pero quiero que me dejen intentar que yo cree el articulo porfa eso si como tu dice cuando tengamos mas informacion y tenes razon creo que fue algo apresurado nos vemosKenji matsumo (discusión) 15:25 4 nov 2010 (UTC) Yamato, se supone que estoy en control mental o me estoy haciendo pasar para descubrir los planes de Dākusutā 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten'' 17:19 4 nov 2010 (UTC)' Hola, seguro, yo los subo, pero, lo hago por YouTube o por otra fuente???. Si es en otra fuente, necesito saber en cual la subo y además hay que ver si esta "otra" fuente nos deja subir los episodios enteros. Gracias Archivo:sexto.jpg '''Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke' 18:21 4 nov 2010 (UTC) Nuevo Comandante A quien pensaste para el puesto de Soitaicho? No olvides que tambien soy de la Guardia... James Cullen21:29 4 nov 2010 (UTC) de acuerdo Izen-san es el mejor usuario que conosco ya que los demas capitanes (yo tambien) no somos muy activos pero el si mejor que sea Sôtaichôpor el bien de la wiki link=User Blog:Ruisu_yadomaru/4ta_División Capitan: Ruisu Yadômaru 00:56 5 nov 2010 (UTC) Es cierto, mis ediciones a articulos se han quedado estancadas, voy a ponerle galerias a las sagas. Tambien apruebo a Izen de capitan comandante de echo que se nombre al final de la saga 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 01:04 5 nov 2010 (UTC) Comandante Si,realmente es la mejor eleccion,yo pensaba que se iva a unir a los espada,pero veo que no.Esta bien,el sera... James cullen 01:15 5 nov 2010 (UTC) *Pero no le veo nada malo yo... *Oye hablando de Nuevo sotaicho el .... me dijo que querria ser tambien Hueco Mundo Si se hace :S ŌӆфϩҥιҤιϩѧϑιιArchivo:1.jpeg *Ya volvi a mi firma aburrida ¬¬ Oye te llamas Yamato no es asi me podrias decir como hago una firma por favor Ulquiorra Yagami (discusión) 02:29 5 nov 2010 (UTC) hola se refiere a la plantilla? si luego pense lo mismo ya que es un personaje de pocas apariciones graciasKenji matsumo (discusión) 16:00 5 nov 2010 (UTC) Espada Hola Yamato, tengo dos ideas para los espadas de la historia del Gotei(Si quieres borralos despues de leerlos) #'Serkkan Heiddeger', apariencia basada en Kuroudo Akabane de Get Backers, espada 4, restos de mascara el sombrero, zanpakuto una katana herrumbrada y cuvierta de sangre pero que aun corta, se llama sangrienta(サングレ), y le da habilidad de controlar la sangre al pelear #'Caelestis Saarinen', apariencia basada en Aoshi Shinomori de Rurouni Kenshin, espada 9,restos de mascara unos colmillos como Starrk, zanpakuto un par de kodachi, se llama El Cielo Negro(エルシエロネグロ,Eru Shiero Neguro), no tiene muchas habilidades solo incrementa enormemente la velocidad y el ataque, conserva las 2 kodachis Dime que te parecen, o si ya no los necesitas. Tambien te digo que me gustaria vencer al espada 4 en la historia 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 17:28 5 nov 2010 (UTC) *Creo que si tal vez es algo grande, mejor que sea algo como los colmillos de Grimmjow *El aro de Kagami no estaria mal Hola Hola Marcos Moreno, lo siento por no presentarme ( te lo digo porque soy algo timida, y necesito algo de tiempo),no he mirado el mensaje en el blog, eso que solo hoy hemos planeado ( porque yo no estaba estos dias por la culpa de los examenes) y solo hoy lo e pensado, y gracias por la invitacion, y tambien, porfavor, si quieres poner tambien a Jean Pierre. Gracias! :DIjner iaraba (discusión) 18:25 5 nov 2010 (UTC) Gracias, pon cuando tu tengas tiempo ;)Ijner iaraba (discusión) 18:31 5 nov 2010 (UTC) saga hola!, me conto Ijner que tal vez podamos entrar en las sagas, y quiero decirte (por las dudas si tengo una batalla, porque hay algo que no puse en poderes y habilidades): tengo un hollow interno, pero no lo puedo dominar o controlar, ni siquiera (por ahora en la historia) se que lo tengo. Solo digo que si me llegara a tocar una batalla mi hollow puede controlarme, gracias por la atencion :D:DJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 19:52 5 nov 2010 (UTC) *No es una mala idea incluirlos en la saga, entre Kaneshiro, Silvester, Ijner y Jean Pierre, podrian derrotar a un espada inferior al cinco en la historia 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 20:04 5 nov 2010 (UTC) *Yamao has mi parte de la pelea con Miroku ya sabes que va a pasar digo estoy a que no tengo tiempo ŌӆфϩҥιҤιϩѧϑιι *No lose a lo mejor creo una academia hollow o algo haci xD pero si me quitan la academia cual sera mi trabajo en la wiki ? ŌӆфϩҥιҤιϩѧϑιι *Y ademas la idea es que lo administradores que seremos 5 incluyendo al nuevo Sotaicho era que cada una haga cosas por la wiki entonces que haria yo :S ŌӆфϩҥιҤιϩѧϑιι *Mmmmm.... entonces creare mi academia Hollow :D pero despues ŌӆфϩҥιҤιϩѧϑιι *'Yo': Academia Hollow, Creacion De Eventos. *'Tu': Cambios a la portada, saga, y correccion de errrores entre otras *'James cullen': proyecto capitulos. *'Sotaicho': Academia shinigami. Comenzare a planear los siguientes eventos :D ŌӆфϩҥιҤιϩѧϑιι Problema con Plantilla de Personajes Hola, me he dado cuante, que a la plantilla de personajes, se le ha agregado cosas como: "nombre de shikai" "nombre de bankai" y cosas asi...bueno, el problema es que ya existian, solo que se llamaban "shikai" "bankai". Ahora el porblema; al agregarse estos, ahora todos los que tenian la plantilla de personajes han perdido toda la informacion ya que, es como que ahora "nombre de shikai" es el principal y como antes solo estaba "shikai" y ahi estaba puesto el nombre del shikai del personaje, ahora sale como si no hubiera nada, ya que aun no estan agregado el nombre del shikai en "nombre de shikai" (el principal ahora). Eso es todo, si no me entendiste, revisa Renji Abarai, la plantilla de personaje y te daras cuenta de que no tiene ni una información, pero cuando entres en ella veras que si la tiene, pero que se han agregado nuevas opciones (nombre de shikai, en vez de'' shikai y cosas asi) Archivo:sexto.jpg '''Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke' 16:03 6 nov 2010 (UTC) El problema anterior a sido resuelto por mi 33px|link=User:Vasto_Lord''Teniente: Kaneshiro Aono 17:21 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Ahora Precisamente lo estoy, estoy haciendo. No queria hacerlo solo pero Toshiro no me ha contestado, voy hacer uno muy bueno en el que empatamos y terminamos agotados y que el modifique las cosas que quiera luego. Por cierto pondre que en realidad, no estaba del todo controlado por Miroku, que estaba ahi para poder pelear con Toshiro en una pelea seria 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 'Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 20:54 6 nov 2010 (UTC)' Otra cosa no importa si hago una mencion a los eventos del pasado de Shinryu, incluyendo nombres 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 'Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 21:13 6 nov 2010 (UTC)' Disculpa pero algunos datos de la gran mayoria de los articulos (cumpleaños, tamaño y peso) difieren entre la wiki inglesa y la nuestra deveria cambiarles o no link=User Blog:Ruisu_yadomaru/4ta_División '''Capitan': Ruisu Yadômaru 21:45 6 nov 2010 (UTC) por fin apareció mi hollow en mi historia!!, pero supuestamente se ve dentro de mi mundo y cómo una figura oscura............ ahora si ya puede controlarme, aviso por las dudas ;) y tambien habia elegido una mascara pero era la misma que Shinryu, elegi otra y era la misma que Orosho :S pero ya hize otra, no la pongo hasta que no aparezca en la historia, ojala no la ponga otro usuario :P Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 00:43 7 nov 2010 (UTC) hollow por fin apareció mi hollow en mi historia!!, pero supuestamente se ve dentro de mi mundo y cómo una figura oscura............ ahora si ya puede controlarme, aviso por las dudas ;) y tambien habia elegido una mascara pero era la misma que Shinryu, elegi otra y era la misma que Oroshi :S pero ya hize otra, no la pongo hasta que no aparezca en la historia, ojala no la ponga otro usuario :P Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 00:43 7 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Marcos, estaba mirando La Saga de BW a la seccion Lo que se viene y e encontrado algo XD :Has escrito mal mi nombre XD Ijner Iabarai es Ijner Iaraba XD no pasa nada! en serio no pasa nada :D son pequeñas faltas :DIjner iaraba (discusión) 07:00 7 nov 2010 (UTC) una pregunta, la segunda saga esta ocurriendo en el seireitei????Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 14:06 7 nov 2010 (UTC) por ahora no, pero supongo que cuando aparezcamos nosotros estaremos escoltados por ella o algo asi :PJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 14:15 7 nov 2010 (UTC) ahhh ;D, una preguntita mas, perdon si te molesto mucho :S, como se pone en un articulo la plantilla de "EN CONSTRUCCIÓN" ??Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 14:22 7 nov 2010 (UTC) Ok, espero que no te has molestado... lo queria editar yo pero como es tu pagina XD por eso te lo he dicho :D Ijner iaraba (discusión) 17:31 7 nov 2010 (UTC) A, pero no e probado a editarlo, por suerte que te lo he dicho, que despues decia que mi laptop tenia algo XD Ijner iaraba (discusión) 18:44 7 nov 2010 (UTC) Yamato aun me necesits para matar a tu yo malvado ?? puedo hacer una intervension como ya espada 0 algo haci como llegue del fututo y mato a yamato malvado diciendo ya no le sirves a dakasuta y tu me reconoces y me marcho por una garganta y luego are unas intervensiones para que vean todo lo que tuve que hacer para llegar a ser espada 0 y mano derecha de dakasuta :) ŌӆфϩҥιҤιϩѧϑιι tengo una imagen para ese encapuchado de las sagas ;) No te digo que yo traicionare a dakasuta con planes falsos y todo eso para que ustedes lo acaben :D por sierto deberiamos ir pensando un poco sobre los demases y Erioll Stonehenge es arrancar y ayuda a Dakasuta ceo que nos copiamos de bleach un poco pero es nuestra historia y casi todo es posible ŌӆфϩҥιҤιϩѧϑιι Aca essta la imagen. Archivo:0.png Gādiantaicho Taichi Inuzuri 14:43 9 nov 2010 (UTC) thumb|Plantilla Inactividad New Episode Si, ya salió el nuevo episodio, lo siento por no avisarte, que cuando cree el articulo, en unos minutos más tenia clases de ingles y luego de eso tenia que ir a buscar a una Lechuza para rehabilitacion. Por eso no tuve tiempo de avisarte, Ruego me perdones. Archivo:sexto.jpg Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke/Escribeme Aqui 15:58 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Otra cosas, si me haces el favor de eliminar este http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/La_impactante_verdad...%C2%A1El_misterioso_poder_dentro_de_Ichigo! ya que el titulo esta mal y ya existe el original (con el titulo bueno) asi que no puedo renombrarlo por lo que solo queda eliminarlo. Muchas gracias Archivo:sexto.jpg Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke/Escribeme Aqui 16:05 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Aja, que bien, una cosa, debo tener el bankai listo para cuando aparesca? Archivo:sexto.jpg Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke/Escribeme Aqui 16:52 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Ok, tratare de terminarlo lo mas rapido posible. Archivo:sexto.jpg Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke/Escribeme Aqui 17:05 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola, sobre lo de la apariencia, te quedo muy original, perfecto diria yo, ahora se notan todos los enlaces con el verde y la combinaciòn de gris. Sobre lo de lo de la Barra de Desplazamiento, xD, justo lo necesitaba, y yo que estaba pensando en que hacer si es que se me agranda la pagina de usuario por lo de los articulos creados....Muchas Gracias, te debo una ;D. Archivo:sexto.jpg Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke/Escribeme Aqui 18:47 12 nov 2010 (UTC) Pero una pregunta, le puedes cambiar el fondo a la barra, ya que como es blanco y las letras grises, no se nota mucho. Gracias de todos modos Archivo:sexto.jpg Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke/Escribeme Aqui 18:47 12 nov 2010 (UTC) Ok, muchas gracias por todo, te debo dos xD Archivo:sexto.jpg Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke/Escribeme Aqui 19:06 12 nov 2010 (UTC) Si...xD cierto. Oye, lo siento por no responderte en el chat, es que justo a esa hora me fui a a almorzar D: Archivo:sexto.jpg Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke/Escribeme Aqui 19:17 12 nov 2010 (UTC) Bueno, que esperabas la pusiste dificil, cambiare el voto. Por cierto queria preguntarte despues de la pelea con Miroku peleo otra vez en esta saga o hasta la siguiente 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 03:22 14 nov 2010 (UTC) No importa, igual parte del efecto colateral de mi resureccion(Tenkai) es que solo puede ser usada una vez cada 700 horas o sea un mes y me deja solo a mi con el efecto de mi tecnica Mangetsu Kyōkai por 24 horas(no se si poner mas), la transformacion dura solo cinco minutos, pero es practicamente invencible. 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 03:49 14 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Marcos soy Ijner, una pregunta:Estaba mirando unos personajes y e visto que muchos dentre ellos tienen la mismo dia de aniversario, eso esta bien o no lo sabemos y le repetimos la data?? Ex: Mashiro Kuna 29 Mayo igual Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez y Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck y creo que ahun más...Ahora mirando en la Bleach wiki en ingles e visto que Mashiro Kuna dice que tiene el aniversario en el April 1, Grimmjow en el Julio 31 y Nelliel en el April 24...estoy algo confusa, me lo puedes aclarar, porfavor. Gracias por la atencion. Ijner iaraba (discusión) 19:06 15 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola, buenos dias, solo te aviso que ya salió el nuevo capítulo del manga de Bleach: 427. A Delicious Dissonance. Eso es todo, buenas...Archivo:sexto.jpg Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke/Escribeme Aqui 16:43 17 nov 2010 (UTC) Perdona pero dejaron de lado la continuacion de las sagas o no link=User Blog:Ruisu_yadomaru/4ta_División Capitan: Ruisu Yadômaru 01:58 20 nov 2010 (UTC) Perdon Perdon,pero hace 10 dias dejaste un mensaje en mi Discusion,si podias entrar al proyecto :S.Se me paso,no lo habia visto,perdon,decias que estabaas aburrido y que te gustaria entrar a mi Proyecto,pero por tu inactividad supongo que no lo haras,igual si cuando "aparezcas" quieres entrar,seras bienvenido ;) Archivo:0.png Gādiantaicho Taichi Inuzuri 22:23 24 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola de nuevo, porque la ausencia?? buen, te avísó que en la Portada, si puedes, cambiale el Volumen, ya que, no se cuando, pero ya salió el Volúmen 48: "God is Dead". Eso no más. Muchos Saludos xD Archivo:sexto.jpg Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke/Escribeme Aqui 21:12 27 nov 2010 (UTC) creo que has vuelto despues de estar tiempo inactivo, bienvenido de vuelta =DTercer Oficial de la 9º división Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 21:26 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Pregunta Hola, quería preuntarte una cosa, veras es que me estoy creando la historia de mi personaje, que casualmente vivía, como el tuyo, en el distrito Zaraki. He leído en el pasado de tu personaje, y que con tu modo asesino, mataste a varias personas de la zona convirtiendote en el rey del distrito, pero que te parece que entre las personas que mató tu personaje, estuvieran mis tres mejores amigos, y que al enterarme te desafié a un combate, o algo por el estilo... ¿Que te parece? Byakuya Uchiha 13:43 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok,no hay problema,yo me encargare de la Imagen,asi que no te preocupes. James cullen (discusión) 19:40 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Quiero volverme shinigami pero no se como hacer Como hago para hacerme shinigami hay que hacer una prueba algo ¿diganme?--hector.d (discusión) 16:40 3 dic 2010 (UTC) Mensaje respondido por: Archivo:0.png Riarugādian Taichi Inuzuri 22:46 3 dic 2010 (UTC) Como? Como se actualiza el navegador? y ya archivo y ya creo el Destacado. Archivo:0.png Riarugādian Taichi Inuzuri 17:50 4 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias!!! gracias por su aprecio y por toda la motivacion y muy pronto le aseguro que sere un capitan, aprecio mucho sus comentarios y quiero agradecerle a taichi por su apoyo desde antes de graduarme en la academia, a sido de gran ayuda. 33px|link=User:Vasto_Lord''Teniente: Kaneshiro Aono (Mi Discusión) 20:39 4 dic 2010 (UTC) *Hola Yamato, aprovechando que te veo ahora, queria preguntarte si seguiremos pronto las sagas de la wiki, practicamente hay dos capitanes nuevos, pero supongo que entraran hasta el final de la saga 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 'Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 17:38 6 dic 2010 (UTC)' *Cierto pero Kaneshiro no ha creado zanpakuto(al menos no que yo halla visto), hay que decirle que invente una, entonces nos vencen Dakusta, Genichirou y Fudo(No se llama asi pero bueno, Tambien tiene poder de premonicion?), a y falta el que esta en el futuro todavia y el regreso de Izen *Genial, por cierto sobre los espadas en la siguiente saga, el que yo enfrento podria sera el 4, asi tu Tu, Taichi e Izen(Futuro Sotaicho), enfrentan al top 3 y Konan al 0. **Por cierto esta bien si con el Photoshop arreglo imagenes de Natsuhiko Miroku del Manga de Get Backers y las pongi para ilustrar las sagas? *En serio? Bueno si ese es el caso, yo quiero vencer a la primera espada(ese sera Akabane) o el cero(Seria entre todos), sobre la imagen seria una como esta http://c2.ac-images.myspacecdn.com/images02/109/l_dd9b4b8fdf6e4c51a3f57d9763838901.jpg o esta http://c2.ac-images.myspacecdn.com/images02/86/l_8c0afc9299c342d3a9e12a6c75fc2dd9.jpg(Solo que cortaria a Ban) No te preocupes Hola, no te preocupes, es que como me leí la historia de tú personaje, y ví tu modo asesino, pense que estaría bien que fueras tú el culpable de la muerte de mís amigos y eso, pero ya da igual, no te preocupes =) Pd: Me gustaría saber si yo podría llegar a aparecer en las sagas ficticias del Gotei 13, porque la verdad es que me encantaría XD Byakuya Uchiha 21:45 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Dibujo Hola, quería mostrarte el boceto que he hecho de Miroku, más o menos como me lo he imaginado, eso sí, tomando como base el Miroku de Get Backers :) espero que te guste thumb|Boceto de Miroku SeisukeByakuya Uchiha 22:44 10 dic 2010 (UTC) PREGUNTA Soy nuevo en la wikia, y quisiera saber como ingreso en la academia bienvenido de nuevo Yamato :D:D 'Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru ''' 21:24 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Portada Perdon,pero he estado ocupado,ya que Danieru ha desaparecido tambien y he tenido que hacerme cargo de la Academia.Igualmente acabo de cambiar todo,gracias por recordarmelo ;) Archivo:0.png Riarugādian Taichi Inuzuri 02:48 6 ene 2011 (UTC) pregunta hola, lo unico que quisiera saber es quien es el usuario que se encarga de las encuestas mensuales, porque la verdad acabo de notar un error en la ultima encuesta espero no causar problemas se despide(shiro-chan (discusión) 08:13 15 ene 2011 (UTC) Pregunta respondida por: Archivo:0.png '''Ōzokutokumu Taichō ''Taichi Inuzuri 23:12 18 ene 2011 (UTC) Sagas Ok,no hay problema,aunque,tal vez,no tuvieras que haberlo pedido,de esa manera si algun usuario edita mucho su pelea en la Saga o solo edita errores en las Sagas,no se le contarian las ediciones,peor no importa,si ya lo pediste,esta bien,tampoco es para tanto.Lo del Bblog de Bola,debe de estar bueno,pero es algo extenso xD por lo que luego lo leere.Queria decirte que iniciamos una nueva Saga,la nombre Relleno,pero ahora la haremos Saga,ya que Kyo ha decidido regresar al lado de los Shinigami -.- Haremos que salga del Hueco Mundo y tome su puesto de Comandante,el cual estaba usando Izen en esta Saga.En cuanto puedas te pediria que termines la de los Secretos,asi luego ya viene esta,la de los Seel Spiegel.Suerte! Archivo:0.png Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri (Discusión) 17:23 31 ene 2011 (UTC) *Para acomodar un poco las Sagas podriamos matar a el lider de todos y los sobrevivientes en los Secretos del Gotei 13 y de mi Hermano no se sabria nada.Unas Sagas despues apareceria y terminariamos nuestro combate o bien lo encuentro en los Secretos y terminamos alli. academia Como le hago para entrar en la cademia shinigami de la wiki? Hola Marcos. He creado un artículo llamado: Kanzen Saimin: ¿el Bankai de Aizen? Me gustaría saber de que manera se puede difundir en la Wikia. Es decir, si se puede colocar junto con la parte "Bankai" en la ficha de Aizen como: Artículo relacionado. Como me parece importante la información yo creo que sumaría y no sería inapropiado. Me parece un aporte interesante. No sé que te parece a ti. Además completaría mejor la ficha, ya que la parte de Bankai está escasa por razones obvias. Bueno, como me digas tu. Si es no, espero que me digas donde lo puedo anexar. Pero en definitiva que tomes la decisión que eriquezca más a la comunidad. Abrazo! Lord Aizen. Kanzen Saimin: ¿el Bankai de Aizen? Mi trabajo no es un fanfic. Es exactamente igual a lo que está en la ficha oficial de Kyoraku en Bankai solo que más desarrollado. No puedo creer que limites el sitio de tal manera. Y que con ello evites que un monton de seguidores puedan encontrar informaciones extra como esa, que muchos estarían gustosos de leer. Yo ya he participado en sitios como este. Por ejemplo con la guia SaintSeiya, que se convirtió en un proyecto monumental gracias a la política inclusiva y democrática de su creador. No necesito ninguna capacitación. En todo caso yo propongo que se abra una nueva sección llamada: "artículos de opinion" y como tu dices colocar el item que se desarrolle por orden alfabetico. Ej. Aizen Sōsuke , y debajo los artículos relacionados. Y sí, me parecería fantástico que se creen artículos serios y coherentes a cerca de cualquier personaje o cosa que fuere. ¿O solo porque este sitio lleva la plabra "wikia" debe restringirse de manera semejante?. Bueno te pido que concideres mi pedido siendo que los pro son muchisimos y los contra ninguno. Ya que eso que tu dices de: "imaginate si todos escribieran algo sobre Yamamoto, Ukitake, etc", no tiene absolutamente nada de malo, todo lo contrario. Mientras se sepa ordenar el material todo sumaria y jamás restaría. Es algo demasiado obvio lo que estoy diciendo. Te mando un abrazo! Lord Aizen Bienvenido de Regreso Bienvenido de vuelta Yamato 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Decimotercera_División Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten (Discusión) 03:11 21 mar 2011 (UTC) Vandalismo Hola Yamato-san, queria informarte que hay un nuevo usuario haciendo vandalismo en la wiki, su nombre es Hades kaguya, por favor toma las medidas necesarias por su vandalismo. Gracias... Archivo:2.jpeg Nibantai Taicho ''Minato Hinamura'' 00:58 25 mar 2011 (UTC) *Uy, muchas gracias por bloquearlo, al menos no editó paginas de personajes o algo peor :) *oye yamato la imagen no es muy buena pero al menos es algo si no te gusta avisame y te cosigo otra"Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 04:50 25 mar 2011 (UTC)Archivo:Genka_el_jinchuuriki_del_ichibi.jpg Un gusto k te encantara estoy trabajndo en lo k me dijiste y perdona por lo de los retokes si me hubieras dicho antes"Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 05:11 25 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola marcos s k no duermes creo k tengo k irme debo ir a la escuela mañana o si no hasta las3 cuando se fuera la luz aki esta la iamegen con un retoke de negro dime si a bien o si no empieso de nuevo."Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 05:24 25 mar 2011 (UTC) Archivo:Genka_el_jifnchuuriki_del_ichibi.jpg Yamato estaba viendo la continuacion de la saga de los secretos y vi que pusiste habilidades de mi shikai aun cuando luego de usar el Tenkai se supone que no puedo liberar, tambien queria decirte que si puedes editar la pelea en la saga de las Seele Spiegel, es la que dice "La Ira", si necesitas informacion me dices 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Decimotercera_División Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten (Discusión) 23:07 25 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola! Hola Marcos, un gusto en conocerte, me presento soy Stricknit, espero serles de ayuda en esta gran wiki ;), bueno mi pregunta es sobre las frases que se le dan a los personajes, me gustaría saber si puedo crear una plantilla para hacerla la frase mas elegante :p, lo otro son las plantillas de personajes y juegos, no creen que por el se les debe cambiar el colo principal, lo digo por que le color de piel de la wiki es gris al igual que la plantilla :S, bueno saludos y espero ser bien recibido en la comundidad.-- 02:20 26 mar 2011 (UTC) 02:17 26 mar 2011 (UTC) RE: Hola nuevamente :p, lo de la plantilla me refiero a eso , es una plantilla que me enseño un buen amigo en otra wiki, al ver que aquí se agregan frase pienso que con esta plantilla se ve mas elegante. :Sobre lo de la academia si estoy interesado, poseo conocimiento wiki así que no creo tener problemas :D,saludos-- 14:31 26 mar 2011 (UTC) Sobre las comillas Si, se pueden reducir, ahora sobre la posición, lo estoy probando,saludos-- 15:00 26 mar 2011 (UTC) :No puedo cambiar la posición, pero si el tamano, sirve?,saludos-- 15:30 26 mar 2011 (UTC) RE: Nah, no hay problema ;P, estare dispuesto en ayudar en lo que sea,saludos-- 20:24 26 mar 2011 (UTC) Yamato sabes de las habilidades pensadas para Benedikt, verdad? 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Decimotercera_División Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten (Discusión) 21:57 26 mar 2011 (UTC) Jeje See, me gustaba el Recentchanges :p, me gusta ver este ya que muestra mejores detalles que el de wiki actividad,saludos-- 03:40 27 mar 2011 (UTC) Bueno seria empezar con los Lehrer, se supone son un clan de humanos con poderes que pueden usar sus habilidades para crear cartas que controlan parcialmente la realidad, los Guardianes son cartas muy especiales y unicas de el que las crea, como una zanpakuto(De hecho los nuestros son una materializacion diferente de el espiritu de nuestra zanpakuto), los Guardianes se indestructibles su no se tiene a otro guardian activo, los primeros guardianes eran bestias mitologicas, pero ahora los Guardianes de los Lehrer son demonios y los nuestros angeles, por eso debes elegir uno aqui(Tranquilo solo es por esta saga)30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Decimotercera_División Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten (Discusión) 22:46 27 mar 2011 (UTC) *Ahora con Benedikt, el usa unos puños americanos de arma, su Guardian se llama Amon, y las habilidades de su Guardian son el controlar el fuego, tambien al ser uno de los mas fuertes de los Lehrer, puede realizar el Voll-Synchro(Sincronizacion Completa) que le permite unirse a su Guardian para pelear igual o mas a nivel de un Bankai. Lo de que el supiera algo de tu pasado esta bien y no afecta en nada, pero dime si quieres que al final quede vivo por que ya hay tres Lehrer que quedan vivos y vuelven al mundo humano sin recores a la sociedad de almas, pero no se si eso se aplicaria a Benedikt dado a su personalidad *Perdon por lo largo del comentario Es indestructible hasta que actives el tuyo tambien o si derrotas a Benedikt pero igual el se une a su guardian en el transcurso de la pelear, esta bien lo de no liberar tu Bankai solo usa los poderes Hollow y el Shikai 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Decimotercera_División Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten (Discusión) 23:30 27 mar 2011 (UTC) *el angel lo puedes invocar como una carta normal, por situaciones previamente ocurridas todos tenemos un Guardian en una carta y cinco cartas mas para usar. *Lo de la carta esta bien pero como las otras peleas el se une a su Guardian para pelear mejor y generalmente seria derrotado ahi, igual la puedes usar Hola de nuevo Yamato-san queria informarte que hay un nuevo usuario haciendo vandalismo a la wiki, es un editor no registrado por lo que su IP es 190.86.81.91, por favor toma las medidas necesarias, gracias. Archivo:2.jpeg Nibantai Taicho ''Minato Hinamura'' 20:24 28 mar 2011 (UTC) niveles de bleach dark souls Hola marcos, pregunto si puedo crear artículos para cada nivel del juego de Bleach Dark souls (con eso, también una plantilla describiendo los datos del nivel) con imágenes y datos que ocurren, se que esta el articulo de Dark Souls incompleto en lo de los niveles pero, seria mejor poner el enlace interno y no dar mas explicaciones y que el lector vea el articulo :p,saludos-- 01:21 31 mar 2011 (UTC) Inscripcion a la Academia Shinigami Hola, gracias por la bienvenida! Ya lo he posteado en la pagina de discucion de James Cullen, pero me gustaria pedirtelo a ti igualmente, ya que me gustaria ser miembro de la Academia Shinigami para aportar mas a la comunidad de Bleach Wiki. Espero tu respuesta, gracias. Ichiruki-Ko (discusión) 01:56 18 abr 2011 (UTC) Holaaa!!! =) encantada de conocerte Bueno espero que nos llevemos muy bien, y sé que eres un experto en respuestas a dudas, y necesito saber como entrar en la Academia Shinigami, ya he intentado hablar con el comandante a cargo de la Academia Shinigami, y no sé que hacer ¿podrás ayudarme por favor?, bueno hasta luegooSilverSatonix 20:58 27 abr 2011 (UTC) Marcos hay que agregarle la descripcion del principio al Capítulo Destacado, ya que el articulo no la tiene y como no veo el anime...Otra cosa, agregue la seccion de Frases Destacadas en el Hall de la Fama. Bueno solo eso... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 22:16 8 may 2011 (UTC) No te preocupes, creo he vuelto, estube muy inactivo porque estaba en todo el tema de estudio y esas cosas...pero supongo que ahora sere más activo. Es bueno verlos de nuevo a todos =) Archivo:sexto.jpg Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke/Escribeme Aqui 01:31 9 may 2011 (UTC) Si vuelve hay que darle el puesto, bueno, eso creo... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '(Discusión)' 15:14 9 may 2011 (UTC) Hola de nuevooo!! Hola Marcos moreno, bueno ya recibi la primera misión, menos mal jajaja, pero no me dí cuenta que estaba inscrita XD, bueno erá quitar categorias de personajes, de 10 artículos, lo terminé, y se lo dije a Danieru, pero no sé que le pasa que no he recibido ningún mensaje de él, ¿qué hago? sino me volveré loca, jajaja XD bueno te respondo a las preguntas que me hicistes, 1º no es mi mensaje, no tengo ni idea de quien lo hizo pero no es mio, pero si la de que estaba encantada de conocerte, y 2º lo de la firma es que intente cambiarla, y me salió algo raro y al final lo deje asi, bueno adiós. SilverSatonix (discusión) 18:34 9 may 2011 (UTC) Siiiiiii, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo y me esforzaré mucho para conseguir superarlas, por cierto ¿cuántas me pondrás? es por curiosidad, bueno muchas gracias, bye.SilverSatonix (discusión) 18:51 9 may 2011 (UTC) Dibujo Por mí no hay problema :D, lo que pasa, es que por culpa de los estudios no tengo mucho tiempo, pero no te preocupes, en cuanto tenga tiempo os hare los dibujos a ti y a los demas (lo tengo pendiente xD) 'Archivo:5.jpeg Gōbantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ' 15:40 10 may 2011 (UTC) Gracias Vaya, vaya me lo has puesto bastante chungo jajaja, me esforzaré para hacerlo, bueno adiós.SilverSatonix (discusión) 17:46 10 may 2011 (UTC) Por cierto enviame un mensaje de cómo poder hacer los artículos nuevos para los episodios y capitulos. Ya he hecho los dos capítulos estos son: *398. Back From Blind *086. Making Good Relations,OK? Los episodios los intentaré hacer mañana. adiósss.SilverSatonix (discusión) 22:05 10 may 2011 (UTC) PC Ok, ya estas inscripto, aunque este mes nadie ha echo nada, pero ya vas a ver cuando vuelve Minato...Tendras competencia u.u Tu Capítulo es 135. memories in the rain2 op.3 "Stepping Into Darkness". Avisame cuando creas que este Perfecto. En cuanto al Premio, ya lo cree, de todas formas gracias ;) Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 18:06 10 may 2011 (UTC) PD: Me olvidaba, podes comenzar la pelea que tenemos en Seele Spiegel? No tengo ideas :P dudas hola, tengo unas dudas: si ya no hay proyecto episodios, ¿quien quiera podrá crear episodios? ¿se podran editar los que otros esten haciendo? Ryosuke Jû 22:23 10 may 2011 (UTC) Respuesta a las pruebas Bueno el miércoles creo, ya terminé lo dos capítulo de diferentes sagas, que tenía que hacer estos son: *167. Death Chamber *398. Back From Blind Y también he hecho el episodio: *Los vengadores SilverSatonix (discusión) 18:11 12 may 2011 (UTC) Gracias XD Ya voy a empezar a hacer los 6 episodios que me fatan, bueno hasta luegooo.SilverSatonix (discusión) 18:27 12 may 2011 (UTC) Hola de nuevooo!! Sólo era para preguntarte ¿cómo puedo cambiar mi firma? es que lo intentado hacer, y también ha habido gente que me ayudado, pero no lo entiendo que es lo que hay que hacer, por favor ayudame.SilverSatonix (discusión) 22:24 12 may 2011 (UTC) Gracias Me ha sido de ayuda, muchas gracias.SilverSatonix (discusión) 18:08 13 may 2011 (UTC) ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Dibujos Yamato-san, aquí estan los dibujos, no se si estaran a la altura, espero que te gusten :D Archivo:5.jpeg Gōbantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ' 18:41 13 may 2011 (UTC) thumb|200px|Yamato Kurumathumb|208px|O-Kaminari Me alegra que te hallan gustado :), y lo mejor, es que subirlos me a costado mucho mas barato de lo que pensaba, por lo que ahora tardare menos en subir los dibujos que haga :D 'Archivo:5.jpeg Gōbantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ''' 18:51 13 may 2011 (UTC) Misión terminada Hola, bueno ya he acabado todos los capítulo y los episodios también te los mando, estos son: '''Capítulos: *167. Death Chamber *398. Back From Blind Episodios: *¡Aparece el nuevo Capitán! Su nombre es Syūsuke Amagai *La batalla maliciosa, la trampa de Aizen *¡Regreso al trabajo de sustituto! El terrorífico estudiante de intercambio *¡Byakuya toma la iniciativa! La danza de las flores de cerezo que cortan el viento *Yoshino, la decisión de muerte *¡Desesperación! Zangetsu rota *Los vengadores Me ha costado bastante, pensaba que no iba acabar nunca, bueno hasta luego. SilverSatonix (discusión) 22:38 13 may 2011 (UTC) Bloqueo hola Yamato-san, es que te queria informar que al revisar los bloqueos que has hecho, hiciste el bloqueo a Sajei-san pero al verlo detenidamente vi que no bloqueaste al usuario correcto pues bloqueaste a Dariel Lopez cuando no estaba registrado, el nombre correcto del bloqueo debe ser Dariel lopez, sin la mayuscula en el apellido. :) 16:14 15 may 2011 (UTC) tengo una duda, ahora que dariel fue bloqueado podremos editar sus articulos que dejo en construccion no?Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Taichō Jean Pierre Kidomaru (mi discusion) 19:52 16 may 2011 (UTC) ya se pero en una pagina ahi rara dice que debo hacerlo cuando tenga 50 encabezados XD Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Taichō Jean Pierre Kidomaru (mi discusion) 16:11 17 may 2011 (UTC) Hola de nuevooo!! Oye, Marcos moreno ya te envié los capítulos y los episodios que me ordenastes hacer, te lo mandé el día 13, es por si no lo habias visto, bueno adiós.SilverSatonix (discusión)18:04 17 may 2011 (UTC) Ayuda por favor Hola, necesito tu ayuda para entrar en la academia shinigami.Waltz World (discusión) 17:53 19 may 2011 (UTC) Yamato-sama me postule para poder convertirme en capitan pero necesito su voto Foro:Ascenso de nuevos capitanes por favor voteme Archivo:2.jpeg Nibantai Fukutaicho [[Usuario:Nicolas sanchez|''Keiichi Ishiyama '''/ '']](Discusion)' 23:33 28 may 2011 (UTC) hola, llevo tiempo esperando la siguiente prueba de la academia shinigami, pero asi como vamos... bueno, solo era eso, si pudieras hacer algo, seria de gran ayuda. Tanegashima (discusión) 23:37 6 jun 2011 (UTC) Problemilla Hola Yamato-san, quería informarte de que hay un problema en el artículo de Ichigo Kurosaki no se por qué, pero el texto se ve muy raro, está todo escrito en una sola columna muy estrecha, e intentado arreglarlo, pero no me deja cambiarlo al moso fuente. Haber si puedes arreglarlo. Un saludo :) 'Archivo:5.jpeg Gōbantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ' 00:38 9 jun 2011 (UTC) Yamato-sama Yamato-sama me postule para poder convertirme en capitan pero necesito su voto Foro:Ascenso de nuevos capitanes por favor voteme Archivo:2.jpeg 'Nibantai Fukutaicho' [[Usuario:Nicolas sanchez|Keiichi Ishiyama '''/ '']](Discusion)' 12:27 10 jun 2011 (UTC) Academia Shinigami Marcos estos son los usuarios que estan Activos, Inactivos y los que quieren entrar a la academia '''Inactivos' *Tōshirō Ramos *Usuario:Atsuya Asamiya *Len Ōtakushi *Usuario:Jefer Origami *Kenji Satonaka *Usuario: Oguichi *Lightning *Dilis May *Kenji Matsumo Nuevos *Usuario:Brunoshigukeni *Usuario:Hollow hihio zabimaru *Usuario:Dark Victor Bueno esos son"Archivo:11.jpeg Jūichibantai Fukutaichō Ryukuzu Kūchin" 00:11 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola amigo mio, veo que eres un de los jefes del Alto Mando y haz hecho que esto salga adelante. Me alegra mucho la verdad. Me dijeron que eras el Admin más activo por lo tanto era más factible comunicarme contigo ya que Lina no me ha contestado y le he dejado el msj, sólo que no con el mismo contenido. Quería saber si es posible entrar en la Academia Shinigami ya que he perdido practica...fui capitan de la 6ta división, pero por falta de compañeros y tiempo...renuncié (No directamente, me puse Off) Y bueno, quiero ganar práctica de nuevo; no soy el usuario más nuevo pero estoy fresco. ¡Un saludo! Kenji Sabasaki 00:45 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Marcos los usuarios que estan aqui son los que quieren ingresar a la academia Shinigami, por favor cuando puedas les das su primera mision y los inscribes si no es mucho problema. *Usuario:Brunoshigukeni *Usuario:Hollow hihio zabimaru *Usuario:Dark Victor *Usuario: SebzXHitsugaya Bueno saludos"Archivo:11.jpeg Jūichibantai Fukutaichō Ryukuzu Kūchin" 02:30 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Esto, veo que se ha hecho un lío los dos mensajes a la vez; en fín...espero mi misión, muchas gracias por tú apoyo. ¡Saludos!Kenji Sabasaki 18:25 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Ayudame Hola, quisiera saber si podrias ayudarme con la navegacion de un capitulo que estoy haciendo y no sae como ponerla desearia que me dijeras como se poneDark Victor (discusión) 14:33 1 jul 2011 (UTC) El capitulo es el 139Dark Victor (discusión) 14:37 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Cambios han cambiado el diseño de editar y ahora hay premios que guay ¿no? SilverSatonix (discusión) 15:31 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Vaya es verdad se me ha olvidado firmar, por cierrto ya acabe mi 2º misión, ahora me toca mi 3º misión, me dice que tengo que corregir erroes de artículos, no sé cuales pueden tener errores de ortografía y aqui esta el capitulo que me mandaron hacer para la academia: 391. The Blazing Glaciers. SilverSatonix (discusión) 15:31 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Gracias marcos por ayudarme Dark Victor (discusión) 14:57 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Solucion de "problema" El otro dia vi que te preguntaron como cambiar el titulo de una pagina, por si te sirve ahora yo se como, mandame un mensaje por si quieres saber, bye :D Megamewgirl (discusión) 20:59 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola me preguntaba si podrias aprobar mi primer examen ya lo termine y se lo deje en la discusión de Kyosuke pero aun no me a contestado pensaba que tu podrias ayudarmeDark Victor (discusión) 04:15 3 jul 2011 (UTC) hola, me preguntaba que pasara conla academia shino si Kyosuke no va a estar por un rato. Saludos Tanegashima (discusión) 18:12 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Capitulos Pues la verdad voy a empezar con estos capitulos pues tengo mas que hacer en mente y quiero ponerme al dia pero si quieres uno de los que estoy haciendo, dime si y ahi miramos 19:35 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola disculpa ya te deje un mensaje y no me dijiste nada, pero te pido que si puedes seguir con mi segundo examen de la academia pues el que esta encargado no estara o sino quien es el que se encarga ahora, todo es muy confuso no entiedo nada pero puedes ayudarmeDark Victor (discusión) 12:53 5 jul 2011 (UTC) Problema Yamato-san, he tardado en darme cuenta, pero he visto que el usuario Kuroi suzumushi a copiado practicamente toda mí historia (ni siquiera se a molestado en cambiar el nombre) la verdad es que no me gusta este hecho y quería preguntarte si se puede hacer algo al respecto. 'Archivo:5.jpeg ''Gōbantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ' 13:49 5 jul 2011 (UTC) *Ya, pero no me gusta mucho que todo lo que yo escribí este también en su pagina, nose, es como si me quitara la exclusividad de mí personaje :( , no se si me explíco xD 'Archivo:5.jpeg Gōbantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ''' 16:47 5 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola disculpa ya te deje un mensaje y no me dijiste nada, pero te pido que si puedes seguir con mi segundo examen de la academia pues el que esta encargado no estara o sino quien es el que se encarga ahora, todo es muy confuso no entiedo nada pero puedes ayudarme Dark Victor (discusión) 21:55 5 jul 2011 (UTC)